


The Greatest Gift is the Past

by MythsAndMythos



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Like hide and go seek but with people, Merlin slowly gathers them, Reincarnation, slightly depressed Merlin, the knights are back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythsAndMythos/pseuds/MythsAndMythos
Summary: Merlin knew that Arthur would return one day, but he’d stopped actively searching after the Great War failed to bring him back. Maybe now is the time to resume the search.When Gwaine stumbles back into his life, Merlin realizes that there are other Knights of Camelot waiting for him to find them and reunite with their king, and he's ready to lead the charge.





	1. Merlin

A light rain blanketed the city as the grey day finally gave way to the heavy clouds that had been hanging low over the buildings since the morning. Slowly pops of color began emerging from the passing crowd as people fished out the umbrellas they had brought in anticipation of the storm. Some continued at their leisurely pace while others hurried to reach shelter before the soft drops could turn into a downpour. Looming over the crowded sidewalks and the busy road were the office buildings of downtown London, full of workers eager for the day to end but happy to stay inside where it was safe from the weather. 

Standing in his corner office at the floor length window and pensively looking out into the stormy sky was Merlin, manager of the children’s division of the local publishing house and immortal sorcerer. His typical cheerful mood, which garnered so much support from the other divisions and admiration from his team, had vanished in the face of a gloomy thoughtfulness. 

This type of weather always sent him back to his memories of large castles and raucous knights that he typically tried to suppress. He remembered vividly how rain used to mean that no one left the great hall, choosing to relax and tell stories instead of venturing out on hunting trips or tavern visits. 

The knights would sit at the round table with their king, and Merlin was always welcomed by warm smiles and cheers when he turned up with his chores completed. Amidst Percival and Gwaine arm-wrestling and Elyan’s intense discussions with Leon, Arthur would roll his eyes and make some lighthearted comment on Merlin’s ineptitude that had long since lost its bite. Merlin would grin back at him with his goofy smile and pull out a chair to bask in the presence of his friends.

The ache of hundreds of years without Arthur had dulled through time. What was once a sharp sting of emptiness had faded to pangs of loneliness in his heart. Merlin knew that Arthur would return one day, but he’d stopped actively searching after the Great War failed to bring him back. Arthur would appear at his own time when he was ready, like the arrogant clotpole he is. 

Merlin sighed and rested his head against the cool glass that was separating him from the storm and keeping him grounded in the present. The window fogged from the heat of his face and he stared at the smoke that clouded his vision. He was just starting to lose himself, to give in to the melancholy air that was suffocating him, when a knock at his door snapped him back to reality. 

“Sorry to disturb you sir,” a young man nervously murmured from the doorway, somehow sensing the dreary atmosphere that had invaded Merlin’s office. “But we’re having some problems with the newest author we’ve taken on, they can’t seem to get their writing in on time.”

Merlin took a deep breath and paused, wiping away the condensation that had formed on the window so he could see the reflection of his unchanging face and the scrawny intern visible over his shoulder. 

“Sir?” the intern asked again, prompting Merlin to sigh and turned towards his desk, pulling his chair out and settling behind his series of monitors displaying the latest cover art designs which were awaiting approval. 

“I’ll handle it Jason, you can get back to work.” 

“Thank you sir.” The young man scurried away, grateful for his dismissal and eager to return to the rest of the ambitious interns the company had taken on for the season. 

Merlin snorted at the deference he found himself receiving and watched him go. As much as he told his team they should call him Merlin, they continued the formality. It still amazed him that people would follow his orders with the fervor he used to follow Arthur’s. 

He did his best to focus on the task at hand and began clicking through his documents to the list of current authors they had signed for production. Most of their authors were long time clients, and as such could be trusted to manage their writing, but the new ones always took some time to adjust to a deadline. 

Merlin focused on his computer, immersing himself in his work which he truly enjoyed. He didn’t bother to check the author’s name, knowing automatically what the newest author’s email was and plugging the address in mindlessly. After shooting off a pleasantly worded email that was sure to charm the recipient, Merlin glanced at the clock and huffed. Four o’clock was a bit early to leave work for the day, but as manager he had more leeway than the others in the office and could technically go whenever he wanted to. 

He glanced out the window and saw that the rain hadn’t yet progressed to the torrential downpour that was forecast, and figured now was as good a chance as any to make his escape if he wanted to stay mostly dry. He quickly packed his things, shutting his computer down and sliding his laptop into his leather messenger bag along with the folders of proposed drafts hopeful authors sent to him. He preferred reading them in hardcopy with a pen in his hand and a mug of tea next to him rather than squinting at a screen.

When Merlin left the office it was to walk through the rows of cubicles holding the rest of his team that was involved in the process of editing. Each person called out and waved to him as he left, wishing him a nice evening or telling him to stay dry. 

He emerged onto the street and opened his umbrella for the quick walk back to his flat. He lived close to his office for the convenience of the commute, which took him past a number of coffee shops and cafes that he cycled through during his morning walks and lunch breaks. 

As much as he loved the progression of technology and had acclimated himself to the latest developments, Merlin wasn’t eager to take up driving lessons or learn to navigate the complex road laws. He much preferred walking with his thoughts, or utilizing public transportation for the lengthy trips he took around the country. He had even picked up running, which would have made Arthur proud had he been there to see it. 

The walk home was as uneventful as usual, but something prickled at the back of his neck. A feeling he was unaccustomed to, and yet seemed so familiar. It was like the latent magic in the air was nagging at him and wouldn’t go away. Merlin passed through the thin crowd of strangers to reach his building and still had not managed to shake the feeling that something was happening. 

“Get a grip,” he muttered to himself. “It’s just the mood that’s come on with the weather.”

He unlocked the door to his building and entered, getting off the street and out of the rain. He turned to let the door shut and as he looked out into the street beyond something caught his eye. A familiar face with floppy hair and a cheeky grin. A face he hadn’t seen in hundreds of years.

Merlin stood, frozen, as the heavy door slammed shut to block his sight. He stared in shock at the piece of wood separating him from the world for a brief moment as he tried to process what he’d seen. 

And then his brain caught up.

He tore the door open with a force that subconsciously called upon his magic and wedged it into the wall. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and filled his body with a buzzing energy that made him feel alive for the first time in years.

“Gwaine!” He called out, running onto the sidewalk heedless of the rain that had picked up into a windy mess. He scanned the faces on the crowded streets for the knight but came up short. The spot he thought he’d seen the man in was empty and the familiar hair was nowhere to be seen amidst the cluster of umbrellas and hats. 

He cupped his hands together around his mouth and shouted again, “Gwaine!” 

Merlin looked desperately at the sea of unfamiliar faces that broke around him and averted their gazes on their quest to avoid the crazy man shouting in the streets. His hair was plastered to his head and his eyes were rolling frantically as they searched urgently for a glimpse of the other man. He spun in circles, whipping around in the hopes that it would make Gwaine reappear. 

After a few more moments of frantically peering into each face that passed by, the energy drained out of Merlin and he deflated as he turned back to his flat, pulling the door out of the wall and shutting it firmly behind him. He looked over the door shaped dent the wall and morosely fixed it with a halfhearted string of magic and a flash of gold in his eyes. He slowly stooped to pick up his fallen bag and trudged up the steps to his flat, the heavy feeling in his soul dragging him further down even as he ascended.

He entered his empty flat and dropped heavily onto his couch, ignoring the discomfort of his soaked clothes and the knowledge that the water from his body was dripping onto the furniture. He stared vacantly at the ceiling and thought not for the first time that he should get a cat for some form of company. It couldn’t be healthy to live alone with your thoughts for over a thousand years. 

That might be why it wasn’t uncommon for him to see memories of his past in his day to day life, although they weren’t usually as vivid as Gwaine had been. Typically he’d get a flash of blond hair and think Arthur was back, or hear Gwen’s voice come from someone else’s mouth.

Seeing what he thought was Gwaine had been the final straw on this nostalgic day. Merlin couldn’t help but let the memories that had been swirling in the dark recesses of his mind take control and plunge him into his usually buried thoughts. 

Before the final battle, where he lost everyone, he had been close with the playful knight. Merlin knew he could always look to Gwaine when he needed cheering up or to vent about the things Arthur made him do. 

Memories sprung to attention and forced themselves to the forefront of Merlin’s mind. 

… 

Merlin stumbled down the hallway and onto the stairs, arms overflowing with the prince’s dirty clothes. Sweat was beading on his forehead as he was forced to repeatedly stop and pick up wayward clothing that dropped from his arms as he clumsily tripped down the stairs.

“Merlin!” 

The man in question froze on the great staircase, foot hovering over the next step as he searched for where the voice came from. He just managed to catch a glimpse of a swirling red cape as it vanished around a corner, which spurred him on to stumble in pursuit. 

Merlin skidded around the corner and crashed into the body waiting for him, causing him to drop the clothes to the floor and nearly follow them to the ground. Strong arms held him upright and he stared at the cocky smirk on the other man’s face.

“Gwaine!” Merlin exclaimed in surprise, “What are you doing here?”

Gwaine grinned and let Merlin go once he was steady. “Clearly I’m looking for my favorite manservant to the prince, what else would I be doing here?”

“Funny,” Merlin huffed, collecting the bundle of clothes from where they’d fallen. “What do you really want? I’m in a hurry, Arthur wants these cleaned for tomorrow since he apparently only has one set of clothing left and it’s what he’s wearing.”

“Princess has you running errands does he? And here I was hoping you would accompany me to the tavern.” 

Merlin grumbled at the inviting voice that made him want to drop everything and join the man. “Not everyone can spend all of their time in the tavern.”

Gwaine’s laugh echoed through the empty corridor and filled the space, washing over Merlin to remove some of the stress that was weighing him down. “From what Arthur tells us, you spend enough time there on your own. But if you want to beg off this one night I’ll understand.”

A bright blush bloomed across Merlin’s cheeks and he averted his gaze. “Don’t believe everything Arthur tells you, I spend more time doing his chores than anything else.” He slid around Gwaine and moved down the corridor, calling over his shoulder, “Have fun at the tavern! I’m sure you’ll be able to make your own company, you _are_ their most frequent patron.”

“It’ll be no fun without you, you lightweight!” Gwaine shouted back with a smile, getting a wave of dismissal from Merlin as he rounded the corner and vanished from sight. 

…

Merlin missed the other man dreadfully. Most days he was able to get by with the few acquaintances he’d developed over the years, but he longed for the easy comradery that came with the Knights of the Round Table and even Arthur himself. 

He had formed a closer bond with Gwaine than the other knights. They had fallen into an easy friendship, which was supported by frequent tavern visits and saving each other’s life. Merlin admired how Gwaine continued to hold his own against Arthur in an argument, while never hesitating to jump into a fight to defend him. 

Merlin stretched and rose to change out of his damp work clothes. He knew he wouldn’t get any work done with the mood he was in, but changing from the stiff dress shirt and trousers would help him relax. 

He emerged from his room in a pair of well-worn sweats and an old t-shirt that hung off his body. To his unending frustration, no matter what he did through the years, he remained his lanky self. No amount of food or hours at the gym could change that, and he had tried. Even his youthful appearance seemed to stick, unless he felt like calling upon his magic to age himself up to the ancient sorcerer he once masqueraded as. 

Hiding his magic from his friends had been the hardest thing he had to do. The overwhelming urge to just tell Arthur that magic had been helping him for years instead of destroying everything it touched tugged at him for the duration of his service to the prince turned king. Having Lancelot on his side had reassured him that not everyone would turn on him immediately upon finding out about his magic, but it hadn’t been enough. 

With a heavy sigh, the man collapsed into bed after the exhausting day of work and memories. The feeling of heightened Magic had been surrounding him and coursing through him for hours and reliving his memories added what felt like years to his already ancient body. 

Merlin quickly fell into a deep sleep. Images of knights and dragons filled his dreams and they all centered on the figure of his king still ingrained in his mind after all these years. 

Memories of Arthur and the knights laughing together spliced with scenes from their many battles. Blood coated swords and broken shields morphed into spilled wine and plates of food from the banquets that flowed endlessly from the halls of Camelot. Always beside Arthur was Merlin, using magic openly to help him cut down his foes and play pranks on his knights. This was what Merlin dreamed of, a time when he did not have to hide from Arthur, and that’s what he never got.

It wasn’t uncommon for him to relive his life through his dreams, forgetting about the future until the obnoxious beeping of his alarm startled him out of his memories of the past. 

Merlin woke the next day refreshed despite the sorrow of the day before. His depressive moods tended to come on swiftly but only last the day before lifting overnight, they’d become frequent enough for him to understand the pattern. 

Luckily it was Friday, meaning the typical dress code was relaxed and that Merlin had the weekend to look forward to. Most weekends were spent inside with a good book, although his few modern acquaintances did try and pull him out some nights. 

There were also the weekends where Merlin traveled. He often visited the ruins of Camelot that magic had made invisible to anyone other than him. Walking through the ancient halls never failed to lift his spirits, filling him with the comfort of Magic and reinforcing the hope that Arthur would soon walk with him. 

Merlin was the first one in the office, a habit he picked up from being the one in charge. He sequestered himself in his room, knowing that if his team needed him they’d feel comfortable knocking. However, the morning passed without incident with the team settling in to their daily routines of reading and editing.

Merlin immersed himself in his work until his stomach made itself known, telling him that skipping lunch was not appreciated. When he looked at the clock he realized he really had lost himself in the draft he was working on and it was now well into the afternoon. 

The late hour influenced his decision to leave early once again, taking advantage of the weekend and the leniency that could be found in the office on a Friday afternoon. Merlin packed quickly and left the office, noticing that many of his subordinates seemed to be feeling the Friday mood as well. 

He returned home and opened the front door to his building, considering whether to give in the impulse to turn around and check for the ghost. He wasn’t able to make the decision however, because before he could shut the door he found himself shoved inside and heard the door slam behind him.

Merlin stumbled forward and braced himself against the banister on the staircase, trying to expand his senses to feel where the other person was. He wanted to turn around and see his assailant, but he also knew from experience that appearing weak and afraid would give him an advantage in a fight. 

The silence in the lobby lasted a mere moment before it was broken by a relieved sigh and a familiar voice saying, “Well you sure are a sight for sore eyes.”

Merlin’s eyes widened comically and he spun around, simultaneously excited and terrified. Standing before him looking like not a day had passed was Gwaine. 

The two stared each other down, Gwaine with a bright grin and Merlin with what was sure to be a deer in the headlights expression. 

Finally Gwaine rolled his eyes and stepped forward, pulling the frozen man into an embrace that shocked him with how solid it was. _So not a hallucination_ Merlin thought as his face was squished into the other man’s chest. 

Gwaine pulled him back and held him at arm’s length, “Why, you haven’t changed a bit have you Merlin.”

Merlin laughed weakly, stifling the hysteria bubbling beneath the surface, and ran a hand through his hair. Gwaine appeared to be exactly as he had last seen the knight, although lacking the knight regalia and chainmail. He was dressed in a pair of well-worn jeans and a simple Camelot red t-shirt, covered by a black leather jacket that seemed to fit the man’s personality. 

“You have no idea how great it is to see you,” Merlin finally told him earnestly, pulling Gwaine into another strong hug. Gwaine’s arms encircled him and the two clung to each other for an endless minute, basking in the warmth of each other. Finally Merlin forced himself to move away, although he refused to lose contact with the other man lest he disappear into his imagination. “We should probably head up to my flat to talk more instead of standing around where anyone could wander by.”

Gwaine clasped him on the shoulder, sending him stumbling at the unexpected force. “We do have a lot to catch up on, lead the way my friend.”

Heat bubbled inside Merlin at the use of the word friend. It had been a long time since he had called anyone friend as honestly as Gwaine used the term. Merlin felt as though he could burst into tears at a moment’s notice, so he sniffled as inconspicuously as possible and grabbed his bag which had tumbled to the floor at some point. 

“Right,” He said, grabbing Gwaine’s hand and dragging him up the stairs. “Follow me.”


	2. Gwaine

Merlin ushered Gwaine into his flat, trying not to be self-conscious of the fact that he hadn’t cleaned in a month. It’s not that his flat was something to be ashamed of, but it was nowhere near the quality of the vast halls of Camelot. 

His mismatched furniture stood out to him even when Gwaine didn’t spare it a second glance. The couch which he had kept with him for the past decade suddenly seemed shabbier when in the presence of the other man. 

Merlin pushed Gwaine onto the couch and then plopped himself nearly on top of the man. Their bodies pressed together from shoulder to knee as Merlin continued to keep a tight grip on the other man’s hand. 

“I’ve never known you to be so affectionate Merlin,” Gwaine said without complaint, keeping his hand within Merlin’s grasp and resting on his knee.

Merlin’s fingers spasmed around his hand for a moment, trying to pull away but at the same time reluctant to let go, before they loosened slightly but maintained their hold. 

“I don’t want you to vanish.” Merlin whispered, barely loud enough for Gwaine to hear and that was only because of how close they were seated. “If I let go, you might disappear into my memories again… and that might just destroy me.”

Gwaine was silent at the amount of heartfelt emotion radiating off of the slighter man, never knowing Merlin to be so grave. Their interactions of the past were filled with laughter and quips, never landing on a serious subject for long. 

“Anyway,” Merlin shook himself out of his reverie. “Let me make us some tea and then you can tell me your story, I have a lot of questions for you.”

Merlin stood from the couch and moved to his small kitchen, content to distract himself from what was sure to be a painful discussion with the familiar process of putting the kettle on and getting the mugs out. Gwaine watched him from the couch, observing Merlin as he moved comfortably around his space. 

The two sat in an easy silence as the water came to a boil and Merlin put their drinks together. He returned to the couch, sitting back down in the same spot next to Gwaine and setting the hot tea on the coffee table in front of them. 

Merlin hesitated, twisting his hands together in his lap, before Gwaine reached over and slipped his larger hand into Merlin’s grasp. Merlin gave the man a grateful smile and squeezed slightly before taking a sip from his tea and jumping into a fast paced set of questions.

“Okay so, when did you come back? Where have you been? How did you find me? What have you been doing? Have you seen any of the others? What about Arthur?”

“Whoa one question at a time.” Gwaine chuckled and leant back into the plush comfort of the couch, blowing lightly on the tea in an attempt to bring it to drinking temperature. “I’ll start from the beginning, or at least from what I remember, how does that sound to you?”

Merlin nodded his assent and motioned for the man to start talking, eagerly awaiting whatever story he was about to spin.

“Well to start with,” Gwaine took a shaky breath, “I died. I wasn’t alone, I had Percival, but we still died.”

Merlin squeezed Gwaine’s hand while his happy-go-lucky attitude dropped for a moment and the pain Merlin was so familiar with entered his eyes. They sat in that silence for a moment before Gwaine shook himself and smiled at Merlin, although it didn’t quite touch his eyes. 

“Anyway, that’s in the past. Far in the past judging from the world we’re in now. I died one moment and the next thing I know I’m waking up, not a scratch on me. You can imagine my confusion when the forest I died in was replaced with a road and no trees in sight. Hell, even my clothes were different. My chainmail and cloak were replaced with this ensemble,” Gwaine gestured to himself.

Merlin looked him over skeptically, “And just when exactly was it that you came back?”

Gwaine chuckled and knocked Merlin with his shoulder, “About a month ago but don’t worry, I’ve showered and washed my clothing since then. After all, I’m not a total animal.”

“That’s debatable.”

“You wound me, Merlin,” Gwaine pressed a hand over his heart in mock anguish, pouting at Merlin who rolled his eyes but couldn’t keep a smile from spreading across his face. He’d missed this easy interaction that he found with Gwaine in the years since the man had died. He felt lighter in this one conversation with him despite the fact that it touched on the very topics he had avoided thinking about for over a thousand years. 

“So the first thing you noticed when you came back to life was your new outfit?” Merlin questioned, steering the conversation back on topic. “I knew you were vain but this is a new low, even for you Gwaine.”

“Give me some credit Merlin,” Gwaine replied. “I took stock of my surroundings first. I _am_ a Knight of Camelot after all, we’re trained for that sort of thing.”

Merlin’s smile dimmed at the present tense of Gwaine’s assertion. He was hesitant to mention to the man that there hadn’t been a knight, let alone Camelot, for some time now, so he let it go before he could ruin it. 

“So what have you been doing for the past month?” 

Gwaine grinned and sipped his tea, staring over the rim of the mug at Merlin. “I’ve been looking for you I suppose. Something has been pulling me in this direction, forcing me to never settle long enough to gather my bearings. It only stopped when I saw you yesterday, then I understood what I’ve been searching for. It must have been Magic, Merlin.” Gwaine hurried on before Merlin could interject. “A good kind of Magic, not the evil that we’d fought against for so long. You’ve got to believe me Merlin, good Magic can exist. I imagine it’s what brought me back to life as well.”

Gwaine stopped to stare at Merlin and judge his reaction. Merlin, for his part, was doing his best not to burst into uncontrollable laughter from the irony of one of the Knights of Camelot trying to convince an immortal sorcerer that Magic wasn’t entirely evil. 

Finally, Merlin let out a breath and slumped over, resting his head on his hand and assessing Gwaine. 

“Well, now is as good a time as any to tell you.” Merlin mumbled to himself, taking pride in the confusion that crossed Gwaine’s face. He wasn’t quite sure how this discussion would go. Either his friend would go storming out, never to be seen again, or he’d get over it quickly enough and jump right into eagerly questioning him.

“What is it Merlin?” 

“Now you’ve got to promise me that you’ll stay calm and hear me out.” Merlin prefaced, and without giving Gwaine time to respond he continued. “I know Magic is good because I have it.”

Silence descended between the two for a moment, until loud guffaws tore out of Gwaine’s chest. “You? Magic? Merlin please, I’ve known you for years you can’t fool me like that.”

Merlin scowled as Gwaine continued laughing, shaking the couch in his glee. Finally Merlin rolled his eyes before gesturing at Gwaine’s empty mug, able to complete small tasks without an incantation at his advanced age. 

The mug flew across the room to the kettle, filled itself with water and a fresh tea bag, and returned to the man, placing itself gently into his hand.  
Gwaine stared in shock, silenced by the display. His slack-jawed expression alternated between staring at the golden flash that was fading from Merlin’s eyes and examining the steaming mug of tea, which was residing innocently in his grasp. He gingerly set the mug onto the table and slowly leant away from it, clearly attempting to portray a calm aura while having a crisis on the inside. 

Finally he cleared his throat and hoarsely spoke. “So, how long have you been…” he trailed off and gestured between Merlin and the mug of tea. 

“Since birth.”

“Oh,” Gwaine nodded lightly and turned to face the rest of the room, vacant gaze fixed on the corner where the wall met the ceiling. Merlin let him sit in silence for a few moments, organizing his thoughts on how best to approach the rest of the explanation while Gwaine sorted through his own revelations. 

“So the whole time you worked for Arthur –”

“I had Magic, yes.”

Gwaine was still for a moment before finally turning to face Merlin. “I’m so sorry.”

That brought Merlin up short. Of all the things he thought Gwaine might say, all the hate and blame and vitriol he expected, an apology was not it. 

“For years you had to sit there and listen while Uther poisoned Arthur against your very existence.” Gwaine continued, clasping Merlin’s hands tightly in his own. “Every magical attack on Camelot must have hurt you to fight against, because it was just another step backwards in making Arthur understand. To see the hate, and be unable to stop it… I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Merlin’s jaw fell open at the compassion and understanding being offered to him by this man who once fought against everything he was now professing to accept. He blinked back the tears that wanted to fall in the face of the sympathy of one of his oldest friends. “It had to be done,” Merlin was able to choke out, although his voice wavered suspiciously. “I had to protect him, it was our destiny. And now that you’re back, he should be on the way.”

Gwaine nodded in understanding. “How dare he keep you waiting. How long have you been looking for him? I know I came back just a month ago but from the way you acted when you saw me, it must have been longer for you.”

“I…” Merlin paused, anxiety cresting like a wave inside his chest. “I never died, Gwaine. I held Arthur as he died and I saw his body put to rest, but I never followed. I’ve been living here, watching the world build and rebuild itself around me, just waiting for Arthur to return. I didn’t know the rest of you would come as a package deal, but I’ve got to say I’m happy about that.”

“You… you never died? At all? Merlin!” Gwaine exclaimed, bouncing in his seat like he wanted to get up and start pacing. Merlin flinched at the raised tone, feeling that this was the anger he had expected. Instead he found himself with an armful of knight as the man crushed his slighter form into a hug.

“Huh?”

“You’ve had to endure over a thousand years alone with nothing but memories of your dead friends. How have you not gone insane? Merlin, you’ve got to be one of the strongest men I’ve ever known.” Gwaine pulled back and put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder, squeezing gently while aware of his current fragility. “Oh wipe that bewildered look of your face Merlin. Did you really think I would turn against you after only just finding you again? Some friend that would make me.”

“Well I, I kind of just assumed that you’d see me as a traitor.” Merlin stammered. 

“Traitor!?” Gwaine looked incredulously at the immortal in a young man’s body. “You cradled your king as he _died_ Merlin. You two were always so close, closer than a typical servant and master should be. I guess now I know why you never left his side, even when the knights bet that Arthur had pushed you too far.”

“You guys placed bets on my commitment to Arthur?” 

“Oh trust me Merlin, those weren’t the only bets we placed on the two of you, but that’s not for sensitive ears to hear.” Gwaine ruffled Merlin’s hair with a grin.

“Oi! I’m over a millennia older than you!” Merlin exclaimed with mock outrage. “If anything, you’re the young one compared to me.”

“Keep telling yourself that, maybe someday someone will believe it.”

“I can’t believe you guys bet on me.” Merlin huffed, arms crossed and pout in full force. “Speaking of the others, have you come across them in you travels to find me? I’d expect them to be around if you’re here.”

Gwaine shook his head. “I wish I had. It would have been nice to see them all alive again, but no you’re the only friendly face I’ve seen.”

“That’s understandable,” Merlin said, moving into planning mode. “That just means we’ll have to track them down ourselves, we can’t expect them all to have Merlin centered magical GPS designed to lead them here.”

“GPS?”

Merlin glanced over at Gwaine and let a shit-eating grin cross his face. “Don’t worry Gwaine, I’m sure we’ll be able to catch you up to speed with all the newfangled technology and lingo. You’ll just have to be confused for a little while.”

Gwaine crossed his arms in a huff and let Merlin tease him, content to let the man do what he wanted since his happiness had emerged. His actions caused Merlin to burst into a fit of giggles that took over his body, causing him to fall onto Gwaine for support.

“Alright, alright, calm down Merlin. How are we going to find the others?”

A look of contemplation took over Merlin’s face as he considered how they might go about tracking down their friends. 

“I’ll have to look through my books, but there should be a tracking spell of some sort that might come in handy.’

“Oh right,” Gwaine looked sheepishly at the top of Merlin’s head resting on his shoulder, “I forgot about the whole magic thing, that certainly makes things easier.”

“You forgot about my magic five minutes after I told you?” Merlin deadpanned, “And here I was worrying it would make a difference in your opinion of me.”

“Well this has all been very overwhelming Merlin,” Gwaine whined. “The future, the magic, you being here, it’s a lot to take in. Give me a break.”

Merlin huffed but couldn’t suppress the smile creeping onto his face. 

“So magic, probably pretty powerful right?” Gwaine took on a thoughtful tone. “How come you let us do all the fighting then? Seems like it’d come in handy in a dangerous situation.”

“Oh please,” Merlin said with a smile, staring up at Gwaine from where his head rested on the man’s shoulder. “None of you would have lasted a day without me.”

“Excuse me but we were in plenty of battles and always came out victorious.”

“That’s because you always had some subtle magical intervention to drop branches on a bandit’s head or take care of the magical creatures you came across.” Merlin explained as if he was talking to a small child. “Arthur especially was a magnet for trouble, but I’m the one who got him out of it every time.”

Gwaine smiled indulgently at the mop of hair that rested on his shoulder before Merlin’s words sunk in. The knight reflected on the many battles he’d been in with both Arthur and Merlin, and found himself stunned at the amount of incidents he’d written off as convenient timing. 

His shocked eyes met the amused gaze of the sorcerer curled up against him. 

“So all this time…”

“Yep.”

“You just let us take the credit?”

“Yep.”

He was silent for a moment before calmly stating, “I have a new found respect for you Merlin.”

“Well I should hope so,” Merlin announced. He patted Gwaine’s knee and stood up, manually taking the empty mugs with him to the sink and rinsing them out. “But now it’s late, and we should probably get to bed, we can start tracking the others in the morning.”

Gwaine nodded and stood as well, stretching his arms over his head to crack his back. “Sounds like a plan. Do you think I could sleep here Merlin? I don’t exactly have a place of my own.”

“Of course,” Merlin said happily, moving to collect the pillows and blankets necessary for making the couch into a comfortable sleeping area. “Although I’m hesitant to ask where you’ve been sleeping for the past month.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Gwaine took the blankets out of Merlin’s arms and spread them across the couch. “I’ve been just fine.”

“If you say so,” Merlin gave him a skeptical look but retreated in the direction of his bedroom. “Just let me know if you need anything.”

Gwaine shot him a thumbs up and curled up under the blankets. 

“Good night Merlin.”

Merlin hesitated for a moment, drinking in the rumpled hair of his friend tucked under the old blanket he’d made a few years ago in a knitting circle he’d started to cut through the loneliness. 

“Good night Gwaine.” Merlin whispered and shut his door, praying that in the morning Gwaine would still be there.


	3. Lancelot

Merlin woke up to a strange spicy burning smell and the sound of clattering pans, which caused him to wonder for a brief instant if he was going insane. Then the events of the previous day came flooding back and he sat up quickly, scrambling to get out of bed and see for himself if Gwaine was still in his flat.

He emerged into the combined living and kitchen space to see something he never could have imagined. Gwaine was standing at the stove, spatula in hand, blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a cloak, and hair pulled back into a short ponytail that poofed out of the top of his head. Before he could speak, Merlin noticed a pan on the stove filled with an unidentifiable concoction which he figured was the source of the smell that had now permeated his apartment. 

“Umm Gwaine,” Merlin hesitantly spoke, trying to edge around the corner and get a better view of the kitchen, “I didn’t know you could cook.”

Gwaine glanced over his shoulder with a wide grin and waved the spatula in greeting, sending a glob of what Merlin hoped was egg flying off the end and hitting the wall. Merlin winced as it made contact and slowly began sliding towards the floor, leaving a grease trail in its wake. 

“Morning Merlin, thought you might like something to eat before we start the day.”

“What exactly will we be eating?” He questioned, coming up to Gwaine’s side to peer over his shoulder.

“Well,” Gwaine cheerfully told him, “I just collected some things I found in your kitchen and put it together. I’m sure it can’t be that hard, the cooks in Camelot did a lot more with less.”

Merlin grimaced when he saw the monstrosity that Gwaine was plating for him. Eggs mixed with what looked like every condiment in his flat as well as his leftover Chinese food slid around the plate as Gwaine moved it towards him. The dish was placed on the counter with a fork, and Gwaine stood next to it with an eager grin.

Merlin looked up at Gwaine through his eyelashes and cringed at the happy smile plastered on the man’s face. Merlin slowly took a forkful from the dish and started chewing, hoping that Gwaine would look away and he could spit it inconspicuously into the trash. 

After struggling to swallow the one bite he was forced to give up, sliding the dish away and breathing as shallowly as he could. 

“Gwaine, I love that you’re trying to help out,” Merlin struggled to speak with an even voice, calmly letting his friend down. “But this is truly awful.”

“Really?” Gwaine questioned with curiosity, but no hint of offense in his voice. “I guess I should leave the cooking to the professionals.”

“That might be for the best.” Merlin shoveled the ‘food’ into the bin and put the dish in the sink. “Lucky for you, there’s a great café around the corner where we can get some breakfast.”

Gwaine grinned with excitement and started hurrying around the kitchen, causing his makeshift cape to fan out. For just a moment, Merlin saw the cream walls fade away into stone work and the wool of the bright red blanket smooth into the knight’s iconic cloak. The image was there for a second and gone the next as Gwaine took his hair out of the ponytail holder to let it fall next to his face. 

Merlin smiled at the energy radiating off of the other man despite the early hour. For the first time in years he had a purpose to direct himself towards that would fuel him for the day. He watched as Gwaine dumped the dishes he had used into the sink and then moved back and out of the way.

“Come on Merlin,” Gwaine gestured vaguely at the full sink. “Can’t you do some –” here he wiggled his fingers and made an ‘oooh’ noise “so we can get going?”

Merlin rolled his eyes but let them flash. The water started running and the sponge picked itself up to begin washing, while another rag appeared to dry the clean dishes. 

“Thanks Merlin.” Gwaine smiled and quickly escaped to the bathroom where he locked Merlin out and began preparing for the day.

“You’re welcome.” Merlin called through the door. “But don’t think that just because you know about my magic now you can call on me to use it whenever you want.”

“I thought that’s what you did before?” The muffled response came through the door and Merlin rolled his eyes.

“I’m not your servant anymore, you can clean up your own messes.”

Merlin moved to his own room to get dressed and wait for Gwaine to finish hogging his bathroom. The man was in there so long that Merlin almost resorted to unlocking the door and forcing him out, but right when the words were on his tongue Gwaine emerged with a smile and grand wave of his arms to signify that the bathroom was available. 

When they were both ready for the day, the two left the flat and emerged into the hazy sunshine of the early Saturday morning. The world shone a tad brighter, or so Merlin thought, with Gwaine at his side. The air somehow felt lighter, the sun warmer where it shone on his face as he took Gwaine out into the world and he knew Gwaine was only the beginning of a larger change Magic had in store for him.

They walked leisurely, chatting about Merlin’s life and the world since Gwaine left it while Merlin directed their passage. He took advantage of how unfamiliar Gwaine was with their surroundings, taking him down a couple unnecessary side streets in order to prolong their trip and enjoy the day. 

Eventually he led Gwaine to the café, taking his comments of how much cleaner it was, how strange the decorations were, and how many more choices of breakfast it had in stride. They sat in the corner where Gwaine could see the entire shop and Merlin ordered for the two of them, familiar enough with the menu that it was unnecessary to let Gwaine ponder the different options. 

“So where should we start looking?” Gwaine asked from across the table, staring at the decorative lights of the café with interest. 

“Well,” Merlin took advantage of Gwaine’s distraction by analyzing the man. He looked exactly the same, attitude and everything. Merlin’s ever present sense that the world weighed on his shoulders, which he saw in the mirror every day, was absent from the happy man. “First we need to pick someone to track down, then I can try and hone in on them.”

“I’m sure you’ll find them Merlin, you seem very capable with magic.”

Shock at being called capable by someone from his past kept him still for a moment before he shook himself out of it and met Gwaine’s gaze, which had returned from its wandering to settle on him.

“Tracking has never been my strong suit.” Merlin mumbled as the waitress brought their tea and scones to the table. The two stayed silent as she placed their order in front of them, chatting happily by herself about the weather and the various other specials they were serving that day.

“Will you be needing anything else?” She asked with a smile directed at the two of them.

Merlin watched as Gwaine subconsciously charmed her with just a look and a grin, thanking her for her help and saying they’d ask if they needed anything else. She looked back over her shoulder at him a few times as she walked away and Merlin chuckled under his breath. Some things never change. 

“So who should we look for first?” Gwaine asked, leaning back in his chair and brandishing a scone. He took a bite and attempted to speak through it, spraying crumbs onto the table. “Personally, I think Percival would be the easiest to spot. Just look for a big guy made of muscles and you’ve got him.”

“I’d like to start with Arthur, but something tells me Magic won’t let that happen until all the knights are together again.” Gwaine nodded his acceptance of Merlin’s logic. “Leon tends to take initiative and would probably try to find us himself, so he might just end up being the easiest to find.”

Gwaine laughed, “That’s true, the man always has a plan. Meanwhile, I have no idea where to start with Elyan, that boy could be doing anything and everything.”

“What about…” Merlin paused and swallowed harshly, feeling as though his scone was stuck in his throat. “What about Lancelot?” 

For the first time that morning a serious air fell between them and Gwaine’s face fell, only a touch, but enough for Merlin to notice.

“I don’t know if he’d come back.” Gwaine whispered into his tea, staring morosely at his cup. “He was…he had…he died long before the end.”

“After what Morgana did with his ghost, I’m not sure what would happen if Magic brought him back now.”

“He was a good man,” Gwaine snapped, almost visibly bristling at the memory of Morgana’s manipulations.

Merlin sat back, surprised at the anger Gwaine still harbored on account of the man. “Do you think I don’t know that? He’s the only knight who ever knew about my magic back then and accepted it because he knew me as a person.”

“He knew?”

“He was honorable and trustworthy, without the inherent bias against my kind found in those raised in Camelot,” Merlin spoke slowly, careful to explain himself and address Gwaine’s curiosity. “I couldn’t risk telling more people. You might not have felt it, but the danger within the walls of Camelot was palpable to me. At my most relaxed I still felt the ever present tension that it all might shatter in a moment if the wrong person happened to see something at the wrong time.”

Gwaine slid his hand across the table and laid it gently over Merlin’s clenched fist. Merlin relaxed his hand and turned it over so he could lace his fingers with Gwaine’s and take emotional support from his friend.

“I keep forgetting we had completely different experiences in Camelot.” Gwaine spoke softly. “I may have had the bond of knighthood with him, but you had a bond of secrets. We both missed him then and miss him now, we can only hope he comes back with the rest of us.”

“Thank you.” Merlin whispered as loudly as he could. A broken smile cracked across his face and he sat comfortably holding Gwaine’s hand as the two of them finished their meals in silence.

Their moment was broken by the waitress returning, check in hand. 

“Here’s your bill!” She chirped cheerfully, depositing it on the table and quickly withdrawing with a wink at Merlin and a nod in Gwaine’s direction. 

Merlin looked slowly from her retreating back to where his hand laid entwined with Gwaine’s on the table and smiled back at the girl. He paid the bill, seeing as Gwaine had no modern money, and the two left to return to Merlin’s flat.

The first thing Merlin did upon returning was pull his old magic books down from the top shelf of his closet and hunch over the coffee table so he could unwrap them from the ancient cloth that he’d folded around them years before. 

“So who’d we decide to track down first?” Merlin asked while flipping through the books, eyes trained on the delicate pages and scanning the faded ink. “We’ll need to get to an area with a wide view for these spells to be the most effective.”

Gwaine hummed from where he was lounging against the counter in the kitchen, absentmindedly watching Merlin pour over his tomes. 

“I’m thinking Percival.” He volunteered as an answer. 

“Sounds good.” Merlin said, finally finding the spell he was looking for and rising to show it to Gwaine. “Most tracking spells require an item of the person’s, a piece of hair or something they value, in order to track them down through material connections. Clearly we don’t have that, seeing as everyone’s been gone for over a thousand years, but _this_ spell just needs a strong memory of the person in order to make it work. It won’t be as powerful or as accurate as the others, but it’s something.”

“Well done Merlin.” Gwaine said with a smile while clasping Merlin on the back hard enough to send the other man stumbling. “Where do you want to do this?”

“Let’s go downtown.” 

Merlin grabbed the ingredients he needed for the spell from a chest in the back of his closet and took a picture of the book with his phone. While he wrapped the books back up and put them away, Gwaine snatched his phone and tapped through it randomly, interested in the new technology.

Taking his phone back, Merlin ushered Gwaine out of the flat and in the direction of the iconic tourist destinations of London. They walked at an unhurried pace, chatting mostly about their memories of Camelot and stories of the knights with an airiness that Gwaine was able to bring out of the past.

Finally Merlin stopped and pointed up. “I think we should start up there, it will give us a 360 directional view unencumbered by the buildings.”

Gwaine looked up and his jaw dropped. Looming above him was the iconic sight of the London Eye, a landmark he had never known or even heard of. Merlin watched with amusement while Gwaine stared in awe at the structure that reached into the sky and spun glass cases full of people past him.

When the Eye stopped to release passengers onto the ground, Merlin pushed him into the emptying carriage and casually set them in motion before anyone else could board. Gwaine immediately went to press his face against the glass in wide-eyed wonder as they rose through the sky, laughing in disbelief at the ground as it shrunk below him. 

When they reached the top Merlin stopped the eye, pulling out his phone and arranging the spell materials on the ground as instructed. He placed various herbs and crystals into a neat circle of eight items, one at each of the cardinal directions, while leaving enough room in the middle for a man to stand. 

“You were closer to Percival than I was,” Merlin broke through the trance that Gwaine had fallen into and called him over. “You need to stand in the middle of the circle and think of the strongest memory you have of him. When I say the spell, a glowing line should reach from you to the outside of the circle, giving us a direction to head in.”

“And we just follow it after we get down from here?” Gwaine asked, cautiously analyzing the ingredients in the circle. 

“Exactly.”

“Won’t the light vanish?”

“I thought of that.” Merlin said, peering at his phone. “The original light from this will vanish after a minute or so, but there’s a smaller version of the spell we can do on the move which acts like a compass. I wish we had an item of his we could use for a more specific tracking spell, but tracking his memory will have to do.”

Gwaine stepped into the circle, careful to avoid crushing any of the ingredients. 

“Are you ready?” Merlin asked, glancing up at Gwaine. For a moment his face scrunched up in thought before he nodded at Merlin. “Then let’s begin.”

Merlin focused entirely on his phone as he worked the spell, letting his surroundings fade from his awareness as Magic surged to engulf him. It had been a long time since he’d needed to tune into Magic so closely and for such a powerful spell. He only looked up and stopped the incantation when there was a flash of golden light that signified the spell was working. 

He could easily see that there was a golden rope tethering Gwaine to the small blue crystal he’d placed at the north point in the circle. Merlin watched as the light held strong, pulsing with energy, and memorized the direction it pointed towards. 

When the light vanished Gwaine collapsed to his knees as if the magic itself had been holding him up, which it very well might have been. Merlin rushed into the circle to grab the man’s shoulders before he could fall all the way to the floor, ignoring the ingredients now that the spell was over. 

He turned Gwaine on to his back and laid him gently on the floor of the carriage. Merlin wiped away the tears that had made tracks down Gwaine’s face and brushed his hair back from his sweaty forehead. They stayed like that, Merlin cradling Gwaine’s head in his lap and gently rocking him, until Gwaine regained enough consciousness to sit up on his own.

The first thing he did was put a hand to his temple and groan. “I feel like I’ve been brawling at the tavern for 10 days straight.”

“I’m sorry,” Merlin apologized with a quirk in his smile. “I didn’t realize it would take so much out of you. I should have known, seeing as you’re both unfamiliar with magic and emotional spells always give you a mental hangover.”

“Its fine,” Gwaine smiled weakly and ruffled Merlin’s hair before using his head to help him stand up. “I just didn’t expect the memory to be…amplified…so much. It was like I was living it again, and again, and again.”

“Can I ask what memory you used?” The sorcerer averted his gaze and focused on compulsively cleaning the ingredients up by hand, always wary of using magic on them again in such a short period of time.

“It was—” Gwaine paused and took a deep breath. “It was one of my last memories of – of before I died. He was with me.”

Merlin gaped at him from where he was sitting on the ground, incapable of forming and expressing his condolences properly.

Gwaine grinned and ruffled his hair again. “Relax Merlin, I agreed to help knowing full well what memory I would use.” He reached out a hand to help Merlin of the floor, pulling the sorcerer to his feet and patting him on the shoulder. “Now let’s go find the man, alright?”

Merlin just nodded and started the wheel up again, quickly delivering them to the ground. While they waited, he put all the ingredients into his messenger bag but kept the crystal out for recasting as they walked. 

He steered Gwaine in the direction the spell had lit and led him down the familiar streets of London, having been around to see them all built. 

“Hey Merlin,” Gwaine asked at some point along their walk. “During the spell, did I look cool?”

Merlin was taken aback for a moment before he started laughing at the man. He put Gwaine through emotional upheaval during the performance of an outlawed activity and the man only wanted to know if he looked cool doing it. 

“Yes Gwaine, extremely cool.”

Gwaine smiled gently to himself and the two continued on. They had to recast the spell on a smaller scale as they went, occasionally altering their course, but for the most part they continued in one direction. 

After about an hour of walking Gwaine stopped them outside a restaurant and peered inside. “I think it’s time for a rest, what do you say Merlin?”

Merlin glanced at his watch and nodded. “Alright, we can take a break.”

The two entered and took a seat by the window as indicated by their server. This time Merlin let Gwaine snatch a menu and make his own decision on what he wanted to eat. He asked Merlin what nearly everything on the menu was, eager to learn about the new culinary options, before settling on a salad full of ingredients he’d never heard of. 

When the two had placed their orders, Gwaine moved on from asking for an explanation of the food to questions on the city they’d spent the day exploring. Merlin was forced to delve back into his memory for anecdotes about the people he’d met while the city was being built and his historical knowledge of the time he lived through. 

Their food came quickly and they learned that Gwaine loved fish and chips, taking so many bites from Merlin’s plate that he eventually just pushed his dish across and grabbed Gwaine’s salad for himself. 

They were done talking about serious topics, at least for the duration of the meal, and returned to joking around and relaxing like they would have done had they been in Camelot. 

The tinkling sound of the bell as the door opened and another customer walked in was ignored in favor of doing their best disgruntled Arthur impersonations.

Merlin was laughing at Gwaine’s huffing scowl when he realized the latest customer, instead of taking a seat, had come to stand by their table. 

“Merlin, Gwaine?” A new but familiar voice brought their heads snapping to attention, staring up at the person who had approached them.

Merlin’s jaw dropped and he stared blankly at the man standing before him. 

“Lancelot.” He breathed out, shock taking his voice from him as he settled into a stunned silence.

Gwaine nearly knocked his chair over in his eagerness to draw the other man into a hug, grinning and thumping the new arrival on the back. Lancelot returned the tight embrace with a smile while his eyes remained full of questions and aimed at Merlin. 

Finally Merlin stood as well and found himself squished into a three person hug by Gwaine’s strong grip.

When Merlin was able to pull back he looked Lancelot over, taking in the loose jeans and casual grey button up the other man was dressed in. Somehow it suited him and Merlin wondered just what aspect of Magic was deciding what clothing the knights were returning in.

He saw the smile Lancelot was aiming at him and Merlin smiled back, grabbing a chair from a nearby table to add to theirs. Gwaine dropped Lancelot into it and then went in search of their waiter to request a round of beers to facilitate the reunion. 

When they were all settled a serious look took over Lancelot’s face. 

“Merlin, Gwaine, where are we? Where’s Arthur? Why are you two the only ones I’ve found?”

Merlin looked to Gwaine for help but was quickly given a shrug and smirk, placing the explanation on Merlin’s shoulders. 

“Well, the short answer is that after Arthur and the knights died I wandered the world for hundreds of years until Gwaine found me yesterday.” Here Merlin pointed a thumb at Gwaine who was grinning over the rim of his pint glass and wiggled his fingers in salute. “The long answer will probably take more time than we have, Gwaine can fill you in later. We were just trying to track down Percival when you stumbled upon us.” Merlin had a strained smile plastered on his face. “I guess you could say this was a happy accident. If the knights keep up this pace, we should be reassembled within the week.”

Gwaine leaned animatedly over the table. “Lancelot, it’s good to see you. The years without Arthur and the others passed in a blink to me, but we all had to live without you in Camelot.”

The two exchanged looks loaded with emotions and all the words they couldn’t say. The bond of knighthood between them remained strong over all these years, and would only grow stronger as they gathered the others together. 

“How did you find us?” Merlin questioned, breaking up their moment. “I know Gwaine felt a magnetic pull to me, was it the same for you?”

“No,” Lancelot said thoughtfully, finally taking a sip of the beer Gwaine had procured for him. “I just had a feeling that I should walk down this street today, kind of like intuition in a fight when you duck because a sword is coming for your back even though you don’t see it.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Merlin turned to Gwaine. “Magic could manifest differently within each knight and direct them in a way they would most easily respond to. You had a destination pulling at you while Lancelot was guided by intuition, which does make me wonder how everyone else will find us.”

“Do you know if anyone else is here?” Lancelot interjected, pulling Merlin from his conversation with Gwaine before it could descend into an excited exchange of ideas.

“Well, we just started a tracking spell for Percival.” Merlin explained. “We were actually taking a break from it when you found us.”

“A spell?” An air of tension seeped into Lancelot’s voice and he motioned surreptitiously with his eyes towards Gwaine.

“Of course!” Gwaine put his drink down and patted Lancelot on his shoulder, making the man jump at the unexpected contact. “Merlin decided to divulge his natural talents to me last night and they sure have come in handy, not only today but apparently in Camelot as well.”

Lancelot’s wide-eyed gaze turned from Gwaine to Merlin and was full of silent questions directed towards the sorcerer. 

Merlin shifted uncomfortably under the close scrutiny. “It quickly became obvious that I’d have to tell Gwaine about my magic when he appeared at my flat last night, and he’s been wonderfully supportive and accepting.”

“And the others?” Lancelot asked.

“We’ll tackle them one at a time.” The forced optimism in Merlin’s voice was obvious to both the knights, but they opted to ignore it for his own comfort.

After a few moments of silence, while the three finished their drinks, Lancelot stood from the table. “Well, shall we move out? I understand you’ve got a plan for finding our friends, and I’m sure you want to get it done quickly.”

Gwaine smiled and pushed his empty glass away from him, having finished his drink long before the other two. “Come on Merlin,” He looked at the sorcerer who was taking the longest to stand. “We kind of need you for this part.”

With a grin, Merlin stood and made his way to the door, punching Gwaine lightly on the shoulder as he passed by. The three left the restaurant and Merlin started up the spell, turning left down the road and leading the others hopefully towards another knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat with me at mythsandmythos.tumblr.com


	4. Percival and Leon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I just wrapped up my graduate degree and I finally have time in my life to actually look at this.

Merlin walked confidently down the streets, cupping the small magical compass in his hands and deftly guiding his friends through the city. He devoted half of his attention towards the spell, keeping it active as they walked, while the other half listened in on the conversation happening behind him.

Lancelot and Gwaine were chatting amicably as they followed Merlin. They peered eagerly around at their surroundings as they passed, commenting on the strangeness of the new world they found themselves in. The shift from Camelot’s forests to the cityscape that was laid out before them was jarring, and they both felt Arthur’s absence keenly.

After laughing through their reminiscing, Lancelot turned to Gwaine with a serious tone. “Are you really alright with Merlin’s magic?” 

“Of course,” Gwaine mumbled, understanding the severity of Lancelot’s question. “I’d support him even if he told me he was a troll. We fought side by side for years, Lancelot. Neither death nor magic erases that.”

Lancelot nodded firmly, smile emerging again as he glanced at Gwaine from the corner of his eyes. “Well it’s good to hear that, I’d hate to have to threaten you to treat him well.”

Gwaine snorted. “Treat _him_ well! Now that I’ve seen him in action, I think he would be the one to beat _me_ up. Have you seen how powerful that kid is?”

“Not a kid!” Merlin called behind him as they continued moving down the roads, smirking to himself at the scoffs both knights emitted.

“Anyway,” Gwaine continued, “Merlin can handle himself.”

“Agreed.” Lancelot nodded.

The three walked in silence for a moment, letting the day wash over them. Merlin almost felt as though they were on one of the hunting trips Arthur used to drag him on, picking their way through the forest in search of their prey. Those were the trips he hated the most, killing animals for no reason and finding trouble more often than not, but they were also the best experiences. Spending hours in the woods with his friends, camping at night and listening to the knights do their best to one-up each other as they told stories.

And Arthur too. 

Arthur would sit back in those moments and smile, letting the knights lead the conversation and take over for once. Merlin always watched him across the fire at those times; happy to see Arthur relax, even if it was only for a night. When the sun emerged, he was always back in control. 

Suddenly, the companionable silence was broken by Lancelot, snapping Merlin out of his reverie. “So how long did you live without me?”

Merlin trudged ahead, staying silent and leaving Gwaine to answer the tough questions. 

Gwaine opened and closed his mouth a few times before finding his voice. “I’m not sure. It gets confusing. Do we count from your first death or from the reincarnated second death? I for one –”

“My _what_?” Lancelot cut him off, stopping dead in the middle of the street and staring at Gwaine for a minute before shifting to interrogate Merlin with his gaze.

The two shuffled uncomfortably under his stare, nudging each other with their elbows. It wasn’t a memory either of them were particularly fond of revisiting.

Finally, Merlin broke the silence. “Do you not remember coming back before? You…kind of…seduced Gwen after she had accepted Arthur’s proposal, which then led to her banishment.” Merlin took in the stricken look on Lancelot’s face and pushed on, stepping forward to grip his shoulder tightly. “It was resolved, don’t worry, and it wasn’t you. Morgana summoned a Shade that resurrected your spirit, but I freed you from the enchantment and you were yourself in the end. You thanked me.”

Lancelot buried his face in his hands while Merlin spoke, soaking in the knowledge while Gwaine hovered awkwardly in the background. They helpfully ignored the silent shaking of Lancelot’s shoulders as he dealt with the fact that his spirit had been evil at one point and had betrayed those he loved. 

Merlin raised his eyebrows at Gwaine, silently asking what to do and trying to get the other knight involved. Gwaine just shook his head and raised his hands defensively, leaving Merlin to deal with the emotions.

Finally, Lancelot raised his head and looked at Merlin with red rimmed eyes. “I remember that. I remember thanking you, but I don’t remember what it was for. Everything from my time as a – as a Shade is hidden from me.” Merlin offered a consolatory pat on the shoulder, maintaining his grip on the knight’s arm. “But I would never. You know I would never –”

“It doesn’t matter,” Gwaine stepped forward, securing a grip on Lancelot’s other shoulder and cutting off the desperation pouring from his voice. “It’s in the past. We all knew you, we respected you, and Arthur ensured your honorable burial despite the events that unfolded. Your legacy is untainted.” 

“Morgana caused a lot of pain,” Merlin added softly, “But I worked to wash it away.”

The three stood, connected, lending each other support until Lancelot took a deep breath and nodded. He met Merlin’s eyes first and then Gwaine’s, smiling weakly and setting his shoulders. “Let’s go, we still have some knights to find.”

Merlin grinned and squeezed his shoulder one last time before turning and reactivating the spell, leading them forward. Gwaine drew Lancelot into a brief hug and whispered assurances in his ear before pulling him to follow Merlin’s path. 

They meandered down the streets until they ended up passing Lincoln’s Inn Fields, a large park where they decided to sit and rest. They had just settled in the grass when the crystal in Merlin’s hand began vibrating with such a force that he had to drop it. The three leaned over and watched it shake violently on the ground until it shattered, turning into a pile of dust. 

The knights looked towards Merlin, demanding answers, but Merlin just looked back with a vague confusion. “I’ve never used this spell before. I don’t know if that was supposed to happen or the spell overpowered the material.”

Gwaine rolled his eyes and leaned back on his hands. He smiled at Merlin and opened his mouth to begin a good-natured ribbing, but froze mid-motion with a hint of panic and excitement in his eyes. Merlin and Lancelot looked at him quizzically, but before they could ask any questions, Gwaine scrambled up from the ground and bounded across the grass towards a figure in the distance. 

Merlin and Lancelot watched as Gwaine launched himself into the arms of a man who immediately caught him, rocking slightly with his motions. The laughter of both drifted towards them and Merlin pulled Lancelot up to hurry in pursuit of Gwaine. When they caught him, they realized that he was clutching a large and muscular arm attached to none other than Percival.

“Finally caught you, you slippery devil!” Gwaine crowed while Percival silently smiled at him, allowing his arm to be used as a grip. 

“Still as fit as ever I see,” Merlin added as they got closer, smiling happily at Percival and patting him on the unoccupied arm. 

“It’s good to see you all,” Percival grinned, nodding at each of them. “I was starting to get worried when I woke up to this place, but it’s good to know you’re all here too.” 

“Of course we’re here!” Gwaine pulled him down towards the ground, sitting next to him and patting the spot to his right for Merlin to sit as well. “We’ve spent all day looking for you. Luckily we bumped into Lancelot along the way so we don’t have to spend _another_ day on him. How long have you been here?”

“Well,” Percival begin, watching as Merlin and Lancelot took seats in the circle. “I’ve been conscious for about a week, I’ve been standing in this park for about two days.”

“Two days!” Merlin exclaimed.

“I don’t have anywhere else pressing to be,” Percival explained with a casual shrug. “And I just…felt like I should stay here.”

“That would be the Magic.” Gwaine grinned, leaning forward and pointing conspiratorially towards Merlin. “This one’s been holding out on us.”

The panic that rose in Merlin at the nonchalant way Gwaine presented his greatest secret was swiftly quenched by Percival’s easy nod.

“It certainly explains a lot.” Percival added, smiling reassuringly at Merlin. “I won’t judge.”

“This keeps going so much better than expected.” Merlin reflected, grinning at Percival in thanks. “It helps that no one can order my death on a whim anymore.”

The three grimaced. “Uther wasn’t the best, but I’m sure Arthur would have changed the laws if he had only had more time.” The knights nodded in solidarity.

“I’m sure you have questions, Percival” Lancelot began, “I do as well. Maybe now would be a good time for Merlin to fill us in.”

All three turned to Merlin. 

“Alright, I guess we can go over whatever questions you have,” Merlin said, running a hand through his mop of hair. “But please, start simple.”

The four talked in the park for hours, pressing Merlin for more information regarding the new world and especially interrogating him on his magic. Eventually, they decided to return to Merlin’s flat and consider their plan of attack for the rest of the knights, preferably starting with Arthur if Merlin had anything to say about it. 

They entered Merlin’s flat where Gwaine promptly began doing his best to appear knowledgeable about the contents in order to impress Lancelot and Percival, boasting about his earlier cooking experience. Lancelot and Percival in turn tried to tune him out as they poked around Merlin’s home, looking with interest about the modern updates so very unfamiliar to the men from Camelot

Merlin smiled at them as they made themselves comfortable, happy to be housing his friends, when the room started spinning and his vision began to blur. He stumbled, rubbing his eyes, and when he opened them he found himself standing in a cave very different from the flat he had just entered. He turned slowly to take in the ancient scenery, and upon a full rotation ended up face to face with a creature the world had long ago forgotten.

“Kilgharrah?” 

“Not quite.” The dragon smirked in the way the great beast’s face used to when he was enjoying the comedy that was Merlin’s life. “I figured, since I was dragging up familiar faces, you might enjoy seeing an old friend.”

Merlin took an involuntary step back, shock briefly crossing his face as he realized who, or rather what, he was speaking with. “Magic, it’s been too long.”

“Yes, it really has young sorcerer.” The entity masked as a dragon laughed at the face Merlin pulled at being called young. “Compared to me Emrys, you are but a child.”

“Forgive me, Magic,” Merlin dropped to bow at the dragon’s feet. “I’m used to my position in the modern world.”

“I suppose I must allow some leniency.”

Merlin warily watched the form in front of him. Long ago he would have been able to judge Magic’s temperament with just a glance, but years of isolation from the force coupled with the draconic visage masked any emotions he might have been able to glean. 

While he judged Magic’s current disposition, he realized that just being in Magic’s realm was soothing an ache he hadn’t been aware of harboring. The hollow feeling in his chest, which Gwaine’s arrival had started to heal, felt almost whole. Without a conscious decision to do so, Merlin’s muscles were relaxing and he practically collapsed into a plush armchair that appeared behind him just in time to stop his fall. 

“You should not stay away so long, Emrys.” The dragon scolded, taking on a motherly tone and prowling closer to the seated man. “You need to replenish your stores of magic… and keep me entertained. You are the last true sorcerer in the world capable of utilizing my power.”

“I’m sorry,” Merlin hung his head but smiled to himself. The relationship he had with Magic was a strange one, but he knew the force truly cared about him just as he cared about it. 

“Yes, I know you are, and I would love to continue bantering with you, but we should discuss what I called you here for.”

“Would that be the fact that you’ve been reviving Camelot knights and sending them to my doorstep?” Merlin asked sarcastically, mock glaring at the entity before him.

“Oh don’t act like you aren’t pleased.” Another smirk crossed the dragon’s lips and Merlin smiled softly at the expression. “I’ve brought all your friends back, you should be singing my praises.”

“Not all of them. You’ve forgotten a key player.” Merlin struggled to keep any anger or desperation from his voice, but even he could hear his emotions leaking into his words. 

“Ah yes, dear Arthur.” The dragon façade faded away and in its place stood Freya, the sword of Excalibur clutched loosely in her hand. “Don’t worry, you’ll see him soon.”

“And why not now?”

“Because I say so,” She smiled in a more natural way than the draconic form would allow. “And it is so much fun to play with you. But also because I don’t think you’re ready. You need the knights before you can find the king.”

“Please,” he begged, leaning forward so his elbows were braced on his knees and he was able to bow his head. “I’ve waited so long.”

She threaded her fingers through his hair in a calming gesture. “I know. You’ve been so brave and strong through the passing years, and I have been watching. That’s why I’ve brought your knights back, even Lancelot who by all means should have been lost. It took a lot of power to pull the men into the present, wounds healed and appearances adjusted, but to go even further back through time to retrieve a soul already touched by tainted magic. Well. It drained even me.”

She pet his face and wiped away the tears he didn’t remember shedding.

“Thank you.” Merlin choked out as he returned the embrace and hugged Magic as she soothed his heart. He wound his arms around her waist and clutched her body to him, burying his face in her stomach and taking comfort in the familiar presence which usually resided inside himself. 

“I know you love the knights,” She told him gently, cupping his face so they could see eye to eye. “Just as I know your heart yearns for Arthur even more, and I can promise you that he is close at hand. You simply need to find the last few knights and the path to him will be clear.”

“Even outside of Kilgharrah’s body, you still speak in riddles.”

“I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t.” She smiled at him, radiating soft waves of golden light.

Merlin soaked up her presence and sighed in contentment at the feeling of rest that was seeping in his soul. They sat quietly for a time until Merlin voiced a question that had been clawing at his mind since Gwaine’s arrival. “Why have you sent them all back now? Is it the time of Avalon’s greatest need?”

“No,” She shook her head and rested her hand gently on his shoulder. “Each time war has arrived in your world, something has held me back from summoning him. I have finally decided that perhaps it is not Avalon’s greatest need that he can solve, but rather yours.” 

“Mine?”

“Yes. You had given up on life and nearly given up on me before the knights arrived, I don’t think you realize how strongly our life forces are tied together. Without me, you will wither and fade; while without you, I will pass into memory and myth. Before I sent Gwaine to you, the largest spell you had cast in the past year had been a summoning spell when you lost your keys. Such a distance between us cannot be sustained, and I knew that this would be as good a push as any to remind you of your roots and bring us together again. After all, what is Avalon without Magic?”

“Magic was dying?” Merlin leant back into the chair, head reeling. He had felt weaker over the past few months, but assumed he was simply feeling his age and experiencing more bad days where memories drained his energy. 

She nodded gently. “Avalon’s greatest need is Magic’s continued existence, and in turn, your continued life. Magic cannot be allowed to disappear from this world, Merlin, and I’m not saying that to be selfish.”

“I didn’t know I was hurting you.” Merlin clutched at Freya, drawing her into his embrace so they could share the chair, which quickly expanded into a comfortable loveseat. “You’re right though. I’d given up on life. I was going through the motions but I wasn’t really living. I was isolated and alone, I’d even distanced myself from you without realizing it.”

Magic glowed at the emotions she could sense welling up in the sorcerer beside her. “Yes, but now you’re on your way back to the Emrys I know and love. The boy full of laughter, hope, and excitement. A boy with determination, a goal, and a plan.”

“I’m not a boy.” He mumbled, disgruntled. 

A soft smile graced her face and she tenderly caressed his cheek. “Just know that these gifts can only be given once.” At his confused look she continued. “I cannot continue to revive your friends, you must keep them safe. They will live as long as they do not collect any mortal wounds, and their lives will be extended to match yours _if_ you remain in contact with me. Our connection will act as a beacon of life for the knights and for Arthur himself, but more than that, it will keep Magic in Avalon.” 

“Thank you.” Once again Merlin bowed at Magic’s feet, but this time she raised him up with an extended hand. 

“Treat them well.” The words echoed through the space and through his mind, settling deep within his being. Magic gently kissed Merlin’s forehead, leaving a renewed sense of energy in his bones, before vanishing in a cloud of golden light.

Merlin blinked as the cavernous surroundings dissolved. The rocks melted to form the walls of his flat, the seat he was on vanished, and he opened his eyes to the carpet he had fallen face first onto when the vision hit him.

He groaned and rolled onto his back to see the three confused and concerned faces looming above him. Percival and Gwaine dragged him to his feet to help him stagger towards the couch while Lancelot grabbed the blanket and draped it over him. 

“What was that?” Gwaine asked, settling beside him on the couch and poking around his head in search of any wounds. “Are you in the habit of passing out when you walk into rooms, Merlin?”

“I have to agree with Gwaine,” Lancelot picked up, leaving him no time to explain. “Was the tracking spell too draining on your magic?”

A new sense of alarm entered Gwaine’s eyes and he ran his hands one last time over the top of Merlin’s head before withdrawing. “Is that the case? We can take this slower if you need to Merlin.”

A slight growl pulled itself from Merlin’s throat as the two knights talked over each other in their eagerness to take care of him. Percival simply lingered behind Gwaine, looking concerned and slightly guilty. 

“First of all,” Merlin finally managed to yell over them, causing them both to fall silent. “I’m an ancient and accomplished sorcerer. A mid-level tracking spell is not going to drain me, even if I kept it going for a full week.”

Gwaine nodded calmly and looked at Lancelot for confirmation, as if the other knight would know more about the extent of Merlin’s powers.

Merlin saw this and sighed. “And secondly, I was answering a surprise summons from Magic herself.”

At this news the knights jolted and focused their full attention on Merlin. “You can talk to Magic?”

Merlin explained the fact the Magic itself was in danger and took actions to preserve itself. He also optimistically told the others that Arthur was indeed wandering the streets as they spoke, and that they could only find him once all the knights were together again. 

“That only leaves Leon and Elyan and we’ll have a full set.” Merlin chirped happily. 

He had scarcely stopped speaking when the buzzer to his flat rang, drawing the attention of all four men. They stared at it in silence for a moment until Merlin rose to press the speaker on the wall and hesitantly greeted the person on the other side. 

“Hello?”

“Merlin, is that you?” The distorted voice echoed through the apartment and he immediately pressed the unlock button, welcoming their visitor.

He flung opened the door to find Leon curiously looking around the stairwell. Merlin grabbed his arm and dragged him into the flat, welcoming him with open arms. He had barely hugged Leon before the man was dragged out of his embrace and into Gwaine’s where he was squeezed by the enthusiastic knight.

“Gwaine? Percival? _Lancelot_? What’s going on?”

“How’d you find us?” Merlin side-stepped the question, hoping to put off explaining the situation yet again.

“I found this.” Leon held up a crumpled piece of parchment. “It had your name on it, Merlin, and an address. I went to the library to look it up but the books were no help and I couldn’t work the ‘computers’. It turns out that all I had to do was ask around and some helpful people pointed me to the building.”

Merlin snatched the paper out of his grasp and held it delicately up to the light. It looked and felt like authentic parchment from Camelot, and the scribbled writing was in ancient ink. He went to further examine it, but the page melted away in his grasp, disintegrating in a puff of smoke. 

“Magic sent it,” Merlin told the others who were looking at his eagerly. “I guess it thought that was the best way to bring us together.”

The knights exchanged a tense look with Merlin as they all waited for Leon’s reaction.

“Ah,” the newly found knight said, investigating the room with interest. “So you weren’t the one to send it.”

“How would I have sent it to you?” Merlin asked.

Leon picked up a book and vacantly flipped through it. “I thought you could have used your own magic.”

The room fell silent, Gwaine and Lancelot now staring at each other while Merlin’s eyes widened. No one spoke, no one breathed, until Leon turned around with an innocent confusion, although a glimmer of humor lurked in his eyes. 

“Oh, are we still keeping it a secret?”

Merlin sputtered and flailed, finally pointing a finger in Leon’s face, “What do you mean are we still keeping it a secret? Since when have you even known?”

Leon shrugged casually, putting the book back on the table and patting Percival on the shoulder in greeting. “I figured everyone knew about it back in Camelot and was just humoring you. It’s really rather obvious that you’re the one who got us out of nearly every dangerously magical situation. Didn’t you three know?”

Gwaine shook his head mutely while Lancelot just weakly nodded. “Merlin told me a long time ago, but told Gwaine and Percival today.”

“Yesterday” Gwaine interjected on his own behalf.

“Right,” Lancelot huffed. “Recently.”

Leon hummed and continued his exploration of the room, ignoring the gaze of the four shocked men. He moved with efficiency and precision, noting every element of the flat and documenting every outlet for escape with his ingrained training. 

“What do you do, Merlin?” Leon finally asked, completing his turn around the room and coming back to the gathered knights and Merlin.

“Excuse me?” Merlin squeaked, still reeling from the news that more people in Camelot knew his secret. 

“For work,” Leon elaborated, gesturing around the space. “It’s clear you’ve built a life for yourself, so you must have been around for far longer than we have. That also presumes that you have a job that helps you pay for this place. I was just curious what it is you do in this strange time.”

Merlin stared at Leon as if he was the one claiming to be a sorcerer. “I work at a publishing house, children’s literature division. I run a team of editors.”

“Sounds exciting,” Gwaine grinned. He shuffled further towards the books on the shelf at the news.

“You three didn’t think to ask him what he’s been up to since Camelot?” Leon asked with exasperation. 

Lancelot shrugged. “We’ve been a bit busy. There were a few, more pressing matters to attend to.”

“There’s always time to talk to a friend,” Leon claimed. The three looked properly chastised and Merlin grinned at their scuffling feet and downcast eyes. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t feel neglected.” Everyone brightened and they drew up chairs while Merlin conjured five mugs of tea. They settled into a storytelling circle, much like the ones that formed on long hunts or journeys. Only this time was different.

Instead of the knights boasting about tournaments, jousts, and hunts; they all turned to Merlin for tales of his experiences through the ages. They pushed him to know about the various education tracts he’d gone down, revisiting University over ten times for a variety of degrees. They heard about his role in city planning and major constructions, as well as his smooth integration into the various wars that found their way to English shores. He even found himself recounting memories of the few drunken brawls he’d started, earning cheers of support from Gwaine and groans from the other three knights. 

When the clock hit midnight Merlin looked around his small flat, stuffed full with four Camelot knights, and considered possible sleeping arrangements. 

“Um, alright, well, one of you can sleep on the couch and two can probably fit in the bed, but that still leaves two people to crash on the floor. I can take one of the floor spots.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Merlin,” Lancelot said. “We won’t make you sleep on the floor in your own house. You can sleep in your own bed –”

“I get the other spot in the bed!” Gwaine interjected, jumping up and running into Merlin’s room. The sound of the door slamming left the remaining four staring at it in amusement. 

“Right,” Merlin shook his head. “Well, what do the rest of you want to do?”

“I can take the floor.” Three voices spoke in unison.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Alright, someone has to take the couch you self-sacrificing losers.”

“I vote Lancelot.” Leon spoke up, prodding the knight in question gently towards the couch. “He’s been gone the longest, he should have a restful night.”

“I agree,” Percival spoke over Lancelot’s protestations, helping push him towards and onto the couch. 

Merlin pulled more blankets and pillows out of his closet while they decided, throwing one towards Leon and another to Percival, leaving Lancelot with Gwaine’s blanket from the previous night. 

“Just shout if you need anything.” Merlin said before disappearing into his own room to make sure Gwaine wasn’t hogging the bed.

A chorus of “Thanks Merlin” followed him, echoing in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat at mythsandmythos.tumblr.com


End file.
